Firebolt Love
by Elemental eChO
Summary: I don't know why i named it that.....probally because Harry rescues someone on it...Ok, so it's a stupid title, but it has NOTHING to do with Harry loving his firebolt. A Harry and Ginny fic.


  
  
Firebolt Love  
By Elemental eChO  
  
!A nOtE fRoM eChO!  
*****I don't really like Romance, but decided to write a couple of romance fics since it's my umm......[counts off on fingers]Action/Adventure is #1, sci-fi #2, Supernatural #4, Humor #5, Romance is my 6th fav genre! So, i hope this turns out good. Even though i want Harry for myself!!!I guess Ginny could have him for a while......A Harry and Ginny Fic! Not very long.... THIS IS NOT THE YULE BALL, OK. I JUTS HAD EVERYONE WEAR DIFFERENT COLORS AND PUT IT AROUND CHRISTMAS TIME.  
  
*Disclaimer:* Better put one: I don't own anything. Miss J.K. Rowling[The creator of the HP world----no duh!]owns everything.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny ran a brush through her flaming red hair. "I can NEVER tame it," she said as she pushed the vanity chair back to the desk in the girls dormitory. There was this Christmas dance going on and she wanted to look her best, even if she couldn't find a date. She pulled on the sparkling purple robes. She put clips in her hair so it would stay behind her ears. Then she pulled on her sliver boots, yes boots. Her mother would never buy her high heels until she was 15 probably, but the boots looked pretty good with the dress. Ginny took one look at herself in the mirror. "Who helped you pick out your clothes, Ginny? You never dress this well," The mirror said smartly to her. "Oh shut up!" She yelled at it. It always complemented the other girls in the dormitory.   
She went to the top of the stairs and looked down at the mass of different colored robes in the Common Room. Pansy in red, Hermione in blue, Lavender in lavender, it was all very weird. She walked down the stairway only to be cornered by her older brothers, Fred and George. "Why hello little sis, don't you look nice," Fred said with a smirk. They were both wearing dark blue. "Please get out my way. You guys are so immature." she said noticing the pack of Canary Creams behind them. They were gonna try to give her one. Ginny finally just pushed past them and hurried along the stairs. She saw Harry and Ron standing with Hermione. They were talking like nothing really important was about to take place. Ginny strolled over to them, practically dragging her sliver vintage bag on the floor. "Hi," she said smiling. She hopped Harry noticed her: and he did. "WOW! I mean, Ginny you look nice tonight," Harry turned away for she wouldn't see his red face. "Yes, Ginny. Nice robe," Ron said not even giving her a second glance. She didn't seem to care as long as Harry Potter, the famous and extremely cute wizard, had noticed her.   
A bell and some horns blared as Professor Mcgonagall climbed in and beckoned everyone forward. "Due to factors WAY above our head, there can not be a party. You will not get to "mingle" with other houses, but you are allowed to.....what is the term....."party hardy" in here." She said looking just as stern as ever. A couple of kids yelled objectively[Ginny was one.] Harry and Ron, on the other hand, jumped for joy. "WHY!?!" Ginny yelled towards the professor. "Some house-elves wearing badges with S.P.E.W on them....." she muttered and turned around. "HERMIONE! Thought you have given up on the S.P.E.W thing," Ron said, even if he didn't want to go to the party, he didn't want to be in anything that had to do with S.P.E.W. "I did! But i had lost the box of S.P.E.W buttons so.....maybe the house-elves found them." she said, getting quieter with every word. Ron through his hands up. "Ron, we could sneak down and see Hagrid with the invisibility cloak. You could come if you like, Hermione. You too Ginny." Harry said and jogged off to get the cloak. Ginny dusted a speck of orange stuff off her boot. "Those boots are cool," Hermione said, "I had to wear these stupid heels! They're gonna give me corns!" Ron shook his head, "Girl stuff." Harry finally returned and the stood near the hole that lead to the corridor outside and slipped out. Harry threw the cloak over them and he got near Ginny. They marched slowly since there were four people under the cloak.  
After a while, they finally reached Hagrid's. Fang boomed loudly inside. "Why HELLO!" Hargrid yelled. But then he looked nervously toward the forest. Ginny nodded her head as if to give him a signal. "Ron, Hermione. I need help outside," Hagrid then pulled them along after him. So Harry and Ginny were left in side the house alone. "Ginny?' Harry started. "Yes?" Ginny said, she couldn't help, but to smile. "Why didn't you wear dress shoes? I mean, the boots are ok, but I really don't think they're fancy enough." Harry should have slapped himself, but he didn't need too. Ginny's face turned redder than her hair. Then she raised her hand and slapped Harry on his cheek. She would have slapped him again if he hadn't grabbed her hand. After she had planned all of this. Having Hagrid take them outside and even giving an elf a S.P.E.W. badge[only one, but he must have started a revolution.] She raced off into the night, she didn't even stop to see where she was going. She was blinded by love and tears and didn't even see that she had raced right into the Forbidden Forest.....  
********************************************************************************  
Ginny continues to race. Faster and faster. Blood pumping in her ears. Then she stopped beside a nice clear pool. She looked at herself in the pool. Her face was muddy and had scratches on it, her hair had fallen back around her face in a wild frenzy, and the bottom of her robes were a little torn. In a quick haste, she put her vintage back down and started to clean herself up. "I should have known Harry Potter wouldn't have gone for a ugly little rat like myself," she said, putting herself down. She furiously rubbed water on her face and then combed her hair. Even though there were a little bit of changes, she still thought she was ugly and Harry would never like her. She giggled for a moment when the vision of her slapping Harry came back into mind. She abruptly stopped and took off her robes. She made her bag bigger and stuffed them in there. Now she wore a short jacket, a T-shirt, and her pink jogging pants. She thought keeping on the robes would have been nicer, but she stood up and looked around. "Oh man. I'm in the forest. Dumbledore will have my head," she said to no one. Then, she heard rustling coming from up ahead. She stayed still, but slowly crouched behind a small bush. Some sort a creature emerged from across the lake. It had the face of a man, the body of a lion, and the tail of a scorpion. She gasped. "Manticora....." she whispered, "I'm dead...." The manticora drunk some water. Ginny took him in. Those deadly spikes and his teeth. She had to get away, but once she moved, the manticora shot a spike at her. She barley dodged it. How could she forget that they could shot spikes! It advanced on her and she screamed. It looked at her intensely like she was its dinner. But just as it was about to pounce on, there was a whoosh from above and someone had grabbed her. The mad manticora nearly missed taking her whole leg off. She noticed Harry perched on his Firebolt holding her up. He hoisted her up onto it more and she grabbed hold. "Harry," she whispered, but then she fainted.   
  
When Ginny awoke, she was in the hospital wing, but she was not alone. Harry was right there beside her in a chair. He was asleep. He looks even cuter when he's sleep. I just want to kiss him, but he would probably mind. Ginny thought. After she had almost fallen back asleep, Harry woke up. "Hi Ginny. I'd like to say that I'm sorry about talking about your boots like that. They're ok. But boys don't know the right things to say around pretty girls," He said looking deeply into her eyes. "I'm sorry for slapping you. My bad, but I'd like to thank you for saving my butt back there in the forest." She smiled up at Harry who leaned in and pecked her on her lips. She was surprised, but then she leaned forward and they kissed for a long time. And Madam Promfey didn't even tell him to get out.   
  
!Another note from eChO!  
I soooo can't write Romance fics. I do think it was pretty good for my first one. Oh well, please review it and tell me how I did.  
  



End file.
